


Flower Blight

by Moo_Moo_Maniac



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moo_Moo_Maniac/pseuds/Moo_Moo_Maniac
Summary: As Luz becomes closer friends with Amity as she had hoped for, she fails to realize that it's starting to create tension with another friend. Soon enough, Luz will realize that blight is no good for a flower, and she will have to decide how best to fix this rift, lest a confrontation erupt...This is a "what-if" work in anticipation of the second half of season one about how Willow may respond to Luz's growing bond with Amity, the latter of which used to be friends with Willow.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Sowing

It is another day in the Boiling Isles. Which is typically dark, grody, and reeking of impending doom. Luz is just entering Hexide Academy, ready for another day as an undecided coven student. Excited as she is to learn more about the basics of magic, she's more excited to spend some time with her friends. Speaking of which, she could spot Amity walking to her Abomination homeroom with her abomination in tow. Luz decided to catch up with her and talk with her.

"Hey, Amity!" Luz cried out. "Amity! It's Luz! Behind you!"

Amity, without missing a step, took a glance back and spotted Luz. Just as quickly, She gave a quick "Oh, hey Luz."

"So, where ya going?" Luz asked. She noticed that Amity was not slowing down and was trying to keep pace with Amity without running. She wanted to avoid trouble as much as she can considering she's already on thin ice with the school. "Think you can maybe, uh, slow down a bit? I can walk with you to-"

"No time," Amity shot back. "I like to be early to class. I have a reputation to keep, unlike you."

"Oh..." Luz responded. That stung a bit to hear. Amity noticed this and gave a light sigh.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just mean, well..." Amity was wracking her brain to try and word her next sentence as elegantly as she could. A skill she didn't bother to use until befriending Luz. "... I guess I mean to say that you don't have much of a reputation- YET! You don't have a reputation yet. So, you don't have to work to keep up any kind of status." That wasn't the best way to put it, but it was good enough for Amity considering how much effort that took. And apparently, it also worked for Luz as Luz started to chin up. "I kinda envy you for that fact, actually," Amity admitted.

Luz cracked a sheepish smile. "Well, I kinda have a reputation here at school. And not one I want to keep up," Luz said recounting the few misadventures she'd already gone on throughout Hexide. This made Amity give a slight giggle thinking about them. But she just as quickly gave a cautious look around and stifled herself.

She cleared her throat and reverted to her dissociative tone of voice. "So which course will you be attending today?"

"Oh!" Luz exclaimed, realizing that she was almost about to pass it. "I'm actually in this class today," Luz said as she pointed to the sign over the door. It read "Plant Homeroom." Amity took a look and winced a bit instinctively.

"I see. So you're looking at plants with half-" Amity could barely finish her sentence before being interrupted but Luz's judgemental glance. Amity felt guilty and then tried again. "... Looking at plant magic with Willow?" There was still some tension in the air, but it was a least eased up a bit. Amity immediately felt the need to defend herself. "Look, I'm trying to be better about it. It's not like years of a habit can go away like that. Even if it was cruel..." Amity fell off with her words. She looked at Luz, who had a worried look on her face. It was an awkward situation for the two of them. Then Amity realized she was standing still in the hallway when she should be on her way to class. Amity shook her head to try and clear her head.

"Anyways, go have fun with Willow. I have to go to class and present today's project," Amity finished. Her abomination rose from the pot. "Abomination, say goodbye."

"GoOd ByE... LuUuUz" The abomination spattered out. Amity gave a proud smile.

"Good, it can recognize allies by name. Another easy A." Amity said proudly as she continued down the hall. Luz did eventually crack a smile at the knowledge that she is considered Amity's ally. Better than a nuisance, she reasoned. Luz finally stepped into class just before the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I stan lumity, I figured that Amity's behavior here would be most appropriate and in character.


	2. Sprouting

Luz stepped into the plant homeroom and took a deep breath, taking in the scenery. To her surprise, it smelled rather nice in the class. Sweet, even. She looked around to find the source of the scent. Eventually, she spotted a flower, with berry-looking anthers capping the stigma of the plant. Luz strolled over, feeling a bit peckish. "Ooh, don't mind if I do," she said, nearly drooling. She was a hair away from grabbing on to the anthers when suddenly she was tackled to the side.

"Luz, no!" a familiar voice cried out as it brought Luz to the ground. Luz yelped out in surprise, followed by another surprised cry as the plant closed just millimeters away from Luz's fingertips with its toothy petals back into a bulb. At last, the weight which brought Luz down was being lifted, revealing Willow. "Need a hand, Luz?" she said as she stuck out a hand. Luz grabbed it, hoisted herself up, and dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that," Willow said. "I should've told you about Percival. She's the class mascot! Percy is a plant that feeds on those who are allured by the sweet scent of the mock berries it has. It won't take your hand out, but it will definitely hurt if she bites you.""

Luz stood admiring Percival. "Wow. I almost forgot that almost everything wants to eat me around here. So why is this the class mascot? Also, the plant homeroom has a mascot?"

"Oh yeah," Willow started. She scratched Percival's chin(?). " See, Percy's kind of plant is actually very peculiar and is difficult to tend to. But, it's said around here that if you can tend to it very carefully, as well as understand it-" Percy cracks a strange, toothy grin with its petals. "plant magic will be a lot easier. We're not sure if it's an effect of the plant or if plant magic just seems easier by comparison, but this plant is considered very important to the Plant Magic Coven. Percy here actually belongs to the professor in this room."

"Hey, who turned Percy off?" one of the students cried out.

Willow looked back to Luz. "Oh, and Percy also makes a great air freshener," she said with a giggle.

"Neato!" Luz said with joy. She looked around at the other plants in the room with wonder. "You guys have so much going on around here! So when does-"

The door opened to reveal a lithe witch woman with mint green hair, cut at shoulder level. "Good morning, garden witches! Sorry that I'm a bit late, my staff was being a little groggy today and- hey, who turned off Percy?"

All the students (except Willow) immediately looked to Luz. Luz gave a nervous chuckle."Heheh, yeah, see I didn't-"

"Well," the homeroom teacher spoke with seriousness in her voice while approaching Luz. "you must be the transfer student. And already it seems you've upset Percy and given him a false alarm. Do you understand how much energy it takes for a plant to shut? Why I'd reason that Percy may not open up again, and then I lose my favorite plant as well as the classroom mascot. And then I'd reason that maybe you're more trouble than you're worth. Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady?"

Luz was shaking in her shoes out of fear. "Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I promise, please don't send me to detention or worse, tell Principal Bump, I'll do anything, please!" Luz pleaded out of fear.

"Well then, you can do me a favor..." She said, now towering above the quivering Luz. "... and chin up, I'm just giving you a hard time!" She said, laughing at her own joke. Luz, realizing that she had been had, gave a shaky laugh as well, still shaken up by the close call she thought she had. "It's no problem, really. Especially not after this." The homeroom teacher pulled out a bag, and from the bag pulled a two-headed rat. Percy smelled(?) the rat and opened. up. The homeroom teacher tossed the rat at Percy, and Percy ate it right up.

"Yeah, I pull that little joke for any new students who fall for Percy's trap for the first time," she reassured Luz with a shoulder pat. "Right, class?"

The class couldn't muster more than nervous chuckles. Including Willow. "At any rate," the homeroom teacher started, "welcome to the plant homeroom! I'm your teacher, Professor Bilberry." Luz finally eased up and straightened her posture. The author also eased up knowing that they no longer have to refer to Bilberry as "homeroom teacher," but ultimately lamented over the fact that her name may not come up again so it was ultimately fruitless.

That was a sick pun though.

~~~~~

Class was going on as normal, and Luz was sitting next to Willow. They went over some basic plant magic and learned some non-magical botany as well, which may or may not have included finding out about what anthers and stigmas were called to begin with. About 30 minutes in, the students were given free reign to work on assignments, and Willow was paired with Luz for the day.

"So is the homeroom teacher related to one of the girls in Boscha's posse?" She asked Willow. Willow just gave a modest shrug.

"So how are you liking plant magic so far, Luz?" Willow asked.

"Oh, it's pretty neat! But I'm not sure how much I like the idea of caring for something that might eat me. Or grab me. Or trap me- well, you get the idea."

Willow giggled. "That's fair. I dunno, but for me it all seems to come... Naturally. Pun not intended."

"Eyy, plant jokes," Luz mused. They both had a quiet laugh about it. Willow continued about her work, showing Luz the ropes. 

Luz was inspired by just how knowledgeable Willow was. "Wow, you know so much! Did you already know this stuff, or is the plant magic course that intensive?"

"Oh, nah, most of the knowledge I learned here in class, but it all felt like I kinda already knew it at heart."

"That's pretty cool, Willow! Hey, maybe you could be my second teacher with how smart you are," Luz joked with a wink.

"Heheh, I don't think I'd be a great teacher." Willow's face slowly dropped into a more somber attitude. "But honestly, I'd settle for Amity and her gang to stop calling me half-a-witch Willow."

"Ah, don't worry about Amity," Luz said reassuringly. "I told her to knock that off. She still struggles with it, but she's getting the hang of it."

"Hey, Luz," Willow said, almost dismissing what Luz just said. "How is it that you guys started talking in the first place?"

"Oh that. THAT is a bit of a long story that involves a library, some teens, Otabin, and the Good Witch Azura."

"I'm not sure that you're entirely serious," Willow said with joking doubt.

"I think you know me well enough to know that it totally could be. So!..."

Luz started going off about her adventure in the library during the Wailing Star meteor shower. Willow listened with great intent. Even smiling at learning about Amity's softer side.

"That's nice to hear that you are trying to make friends with your rival!" Willow said after Luz was finished. Even so, her face fell somber once again. "But I'm not sure Amity is someone you want to befriend."

Luz felt a bit guilty knowing that Willow and Amity used to be friends. "I know you two had some complications in the past. But I'm new here to the Boiling Isles, and I'd really like to have a good impression on as many people as I can."

"I don't know if Amity is someone you want to impress," Willow lamented. "She's really prideful, and doesn't like to show weakness. Heck, have you noticed that she doesn't like walking at the same pace as you in public?" Luz didnt need to think long about that one, considering that just happened earlier today. "I don't think she wants to be seen with a human. She wants to uphold her status, especially with her posse."

Luz was pretty upset to hear this. She had a feeling, but wanted to give Amity the benefit of the doubt. And honestly, she still did. "Well... If it comes back to bite me, then I'm ready for it. Plus, if anything, I still have you and Gus!"

"Naturally!" Willow answered with a hug.

"Ha, two for two, Willow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as this was made as of episode 10 season 1, I don't have enough evidence to figure out who the plant homeroom teacher is. I watched episode 9 and guessed it may be the one with the clipboard, but she also shared characteristics with one of the teens in episode 8. Soooooooo maybe they're related now oh well ¯\\_ (ツ)_/¯


	3. Blooming

Lunchtime came around and Luz went ahead to the cafeteria to eat. Willow decided to stay behind to do some extra plant caring and told Luz she'd catch up later. Luz got her plate full of... Completely edible food that probably isn't dangerous. She looked around to find a spot to sit. Gus isn't in school today due to catching the common freeze (it's like the common cold except when you sneeze, you shoot hail out of your mouth) so she needs to find somewhere else to sit for today. She was looking for a more empty spot to allow room for Willow, but then she spotted Amity, hanging out with her group. Luz didn't hesitate to go over, calling Amity's name as she went over.

"Hey Amity! Hey, wanna sit together today?"

Amity looked shocked, and before she could utter a word, Boscha didn't waste a breath in answering back. "Well well well, look who it is. If it isn't the human, trying to hang out with the cool kids hoping to get some scraps of coolness. Well, guess what, we don't have any scraps to spare. Right, Amity?"

Boscha looked at Amity, hoping for a follow-up response, but Amity remained silent for a bit. After a while, she responded. "You know, Boscha, talking about being cool doesn't make you cool. Plus, the human just wanted to say hi."

"Ugh, you're sympathizing with the human?" Boscha retorted with disgust. "Come on guys, let's leave these two before we get caught actually talking to her."

Boscha and her gang took off, leaving Amity at the table, barely stuttering out a protest. Ultimately, she gave an exasperated sigh and continued eating. Luz looked worried, and she was about to apologize to Amity until Amity spoke first. "Well, I know you don't eat standing. Sit, I need some company. Unless you feel more comfortable in a cauldron."

Luz chuckled at the callback. "Actually, it's kinda nice and spacious once you get past your legs being folded the whole time," she said as she started to sit down. "Though that does make me want another PB&J sandwich."

It didn't take long until Amity's stern exterior cracked with a smile. She did enjoy Luz's strange behavior and overall presence.

"Hey Luz," Amity spoke up. "Ever tried the Boiling Isles' painberry jam?"

"Nope, I think I would remember eating something called a painberry," Luz admitted.

"Well, they're pretty rare. Not unfindable but anyone who says they've tried painberry jam probably only tried a store-bought jam with berries from the same family, and much less rare."

"Wowie. I hope I get to try some someday. What do they taste like?"

"They taste so sweet, rich, and full, you almost forget that it's also very spicy. Honestly, it adds to the flavor and is just a really strong experience." She ate some of her cafeteria good at last after having said all that. "Tell you what, I'll bring you some tomorrow."

"I guess I should've known that you would have the real deal, Amity."

"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard getting the real deal when the plant itself tries to eat you back. I mean, it won't take any parts of your body off but it sure would hurt."

"Oooh," Luz said sheepishly, having a good idea what the plant is. "Well, speaking of fancy berries-"

"Oh yeah," Amity interrupted. "how was your day in the plant magic homeroom with... Willow?"

Amity was still struggling, that much was obvious to Luz. She started to think that maybe if Amity could get to know Willow, she'd start to respect Willow. Maybe they'll be friends again!

"It was great!" Luz yelled with a newfound determination that Amity was familiar with, and thus was prepared for... something to happen. "I got to meet Percy the mascot plant-"

"Wait, a plant-"

"I saw plant magic-"

"Luz slow down-"

"And boy Willow is really powerful, you should see her in action!"

"How does this-"

"Ah, in fact, she's just in time!" Luz said as she spotted Willow walking away from the food bar looking for a spotted.

Amity spotted Willow as well and put two and two together. "Wait, Luz, no-"

"Willow! Willow, I'm here! Come sit here!" Luz cried out, making a scene in the cafeteria. Amity pinched the bridge of her nose. Willow looks over and waves to Luz. But then she spots Luz's guest and freezes. Amity tries redirecting her focus to her lunch.

"Luz, do not do this to me," Amity whispered with aggravation. Willow tried to hold back a frown and decided to join the two at the table, with the popular teens giggling at the three.

Willow sat down focusing on Luz. "Oh hey, Luz. Where's Gus?"

"Caught the freeze," Luz responded. "But that's okay because I'm here with Amity and yourself now!"

Willow looked uncomfortable and knew Luz was up to something. But Luz always had the best intentions, so Willow decided to go along with Luz on this. "Yeah, I- see that..."

"Well, don't go anywhere, I'm gonna go grab a drink," Luz said.

Amity raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, you have it right-"

Luz knocked over the cup in a haste. "How can I drink if I spilled my cup? Gotta go, be right back, Willow talk to Amity, vice versa, bye!"

Luz took off and hid behind one of the pillars, watching intently.

Willow and Amity sat in silence for a bit. They looked in all directions except the ones toward each other. Eventually, Willow broke the silence.

"So we both know what Luz is up to, right?"

It took Amity a while to respond but decided eventually to speak up, although she was still avoiding eye contact. "Yup. Getting her nose into other people's business."

"True. But she does mean good by it in the end."

"Doesn't she always before something goes wrong?"

"Well, at least she can own up to her mistakes and try to fix them. In fact, I heard about the library thing."

"Tch, of course she told you about the library incident that was supposed to have never happened."

"It did help you two work things out in the end, right?"

Amity finally managed to make eye contact. "Well... I guess you're right. She does mean the best... I guess. She just doesn't make good decisions. Heck, you heard about the Luzura thing, right?"

"Actually, I haven't," Willow said with surprise.

"She hasn't? It was pretty amusing. She tried to save me by turning into Good Witch Azura, even though she had no spells and no combat experience," Amity said with a slight giggle. "It ended about as fast as you might think."

Luz was getting excited. "Omigosh, they're actually starting to hit it off!"

"That sounds about right," Willow responded to Amity. "But she's still kinda admirable to me. Cool, even."

"Speaking of you two and cool, I saw the post about you three and the moving house. I'm assuming that was the owl shack?"

"Oh, that," Willow said with a tinge of nervousness. "Yeah, that was a fun night. And yeah, That was the owl house."

"House, right. I didn't know it could move."

"Yeeeaaah, it, uh, wasn't supposed to."

"Wait... the conjuring... did you guys actually-"

"Yeah. I don't even know how it happened, we had Beefy Bob right there in front of us."

"... I'm gonna pretend I know what that is. But that stuff takes pretty powerful magic..." Amity hesitated for a bit. "... I guess you really are shaping up to be impressive, huh."

Willow was surprised to hear that, especially from Amity. It was a feeling that was hard to describe. She was overjoyed to hear that, and yet it didn't feel entirely... Earned.

"Oh, well, I'm sure Luz had a big part in it, too," Willow responded, deflecting the focus from herself.

"Are you sure? I mean, Luz doing magic is impressive and all, but she can't really do magic on her own without those glyphs."

Willow was starting to get a little ticked off. "Yeah, but what if humans have some kind of innate magic? What if it's all there but they don't have the ability to release it."

Something's wrong, Luz started to think.

Amity herself was starting to straighten up, reverting to her stern expression. "'Innate magic?' That sounds like an excuse for witches who don't have a lot to begin with."

"How would you know? Stuff like that can't be seen with your eyes, it has to be experienced."

"What, like I experienced your random plant magic during that abomination exam?"

The tension in the air was so thick you could see it. "Maybe I had some innate ability to do plant magic, and I was in the wrong course!"

"Wrong course?? Being in the Emperor's Coven means you can do all forms of magic fluidly. You decided to stop working hard to pass in the abomination class in favor of an easier and less opportunistic coven!"

Luz knew at this point to step in. "Guys, what's going on, why are you guys yelling at each other-"

And yet they continued in spite of Luz's presence. "I don't want to be in the Emperor's Coven, that's your deal! I want to do what I want and enjoy it, not mess around with purple stuff that talks weird!"

You could hear Amity's abomination let out a quiet noise of disappointment. "Well, I guess I should have expected as much from Half-a-Witch Willow!"

"Amity!" Luz cried in disproval at Amity. Amity looked over and started to feel guilty.

"Luz, I'm sorry, but-"

Willow had finally had enough. "Amity...

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A WITCHES' DUEL!"

Everyone in the school gasped in astonishment, including Luz. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, none other than Principal Bump appeared. 

"I thought I sensed a ruckus going on here. Amity, Willow, Luz, explain what's going on here immediately."

Amity was the first to speak up. "It's nothing, Principal Bump. Willow and I had a disagreement, that's-"

"I challenged Amity to a witches' duel, Principal Bump," Willow interrupted with determination. Amity looked shocked to hear Willow admit as much even though she tried to let Willow off the hook easy without a duel. 

"Ah, a witches' duel!" Principal Bump exclaimed. "Well then, I shall curate it myself in the academy gym."

"Wait, are you allowed to do that?" Luz questioned.

"Typically no. But if we don't do it here, they might try it elsewhere, cause collateral damage, and perhaps even hurt themselves severely or do some kind of amoral everlasting oath. I hold it, and this will be nothing more than a civilized squabble... which may or may not end with detention, that's really up to me."

Amity was fed up with having to deal with risking detention again. "Well, I hope you're happy with yourself," she hissed at Willow.

"Now then," Principal Bump continued. "this will be settled in private after school is concluded. You may bring anyone you wish. And be sure that you stay civilized until the end of school."

Principal Bump disappeared in smoke, leaving the cafeteria in deafening silence. Amity walked out of the school cafeteria, with Boscha's gang in tow asking her about the duel and how hard Amity wants to stomp her. Willow walked out of the cafeteria as well. Luz was left at the table alone, wanting to leave the two alone after the damage that was done. "Man... I really screwed up again..." Stressed out from all that had happened, she decided to finally take a bite out of her lunch that had been untouched this whole time.

"Oh hey, that's not bad at all."


	4. Blighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MILD SPOILERS FOR ADVENTURES IN THE ELEMENTS!
> 
> This chapter features spells that Amity is shown to be able to use in Adventures in the Elements. This will be the only aspect spoiled in this chapter. You have been warmed. Enjoy the hot cocoa.

It had been a long, stress-filled day for Luz after lunchtime ended. Luz had more general classes afterward, neither of which were shared with Willow nor Amity. Luz just waited in nervous anticipation for the day to end. At last, the final bell screamed, and the other kids were taking off. Luz made her way to the school gym, unaware of just what is going to happen in there. She walked in and saw that Amity and Willow were talking to bump, discussing conduct and rules. On the bleachers were Boscha and the gang, all on penstagram waiting for the battle to begin. Luz sat on the opposite side of the bleachers.

Finally, Amity and Willow took their places on opposite sides of the gym.

"Just so you know," Amity started, "I take no pleasure in doing what I'm about to do. I tried giving you an out."

Luz was curious about what she said. Back when the covention duel happened, Amity was more than happy to stomp Luz. Amity must be telling the truth, Luz thought. In her own tough, no-sugar-coating way. Willow stayed silent and prepared her spell.

3...  
2...  
1...  
The bell screamed, and the battle began.

"Abomination, rise!" Amity cried. She made a circle with her hands and an abomination rose. It was slightly bigger than it was at the covention, just bigger than Amity herself. "Abomination, seize!"

The abomination started to shamble towards Willow. Willow started to act fast in response to this. She drew a circle with her hand and vines started to grow around her. Immediately, she shot them towards the abomination. As expected, the vines did little to hold the abomination back, but Willow had an idea. She used the vines to whip the abomination at the leg, making the abomination trip. She then used the vines to golf bits of the abomination back at Amity. Amity yelped in surprise as she tried avoiding the bits of abomination being flung at her. One of them, however, hit Amity head-on and knocked her over. She sat up and saw it was the head. "SoRrY, mOoOm," it wallowed. Amity groaned in frustration and pushed the head off of her. She stood back up but had some difficulty. These things pack a punch, Amity thought.

"Don't think that you've got a leg up just yet!" Amity cried. She took some breaths, preparing to do something as the vines started to make their way towards her. Amity then started running towards Willow, trying to avoid the vines along the way. One vine was starting to make direct contact with her, but Amity thought quickly. She did a quick circle, and just before the vine could hit her, the vine slowly started disintegrating. Willow started getting angry.

"Why do you have to destroy everything I have?!" Willow screamed in frustration. She kept trying to capture Amity, but she kept dodging and destroying.

Amity got close enough to summon an abomination right behind Willow. "Abomination, restrain!" The abomination grabbed Willow under her arms and lifted her up into the air. Willow, losing control of her body, also lost control of her plants which flailed without any purpose. "What did I 'destroy,' huh Willow?! Everything was either chance or your own fault!"

Willow grabbed on to one of the flailing vines, took a piece out, and stuffed it into the abomination. "What about our friendship, Amity?! We used to have so much fun together, we used to talk! But you got your powers before I did! What happened then?!" She imbued the vine with magic and made it grow within the abomination, sending pieces of it all over the place. However, the abomination goo caused the plant to wither and die.

"I was moving up, Willow! I had expectations and status to uphold! How do I have time to play games with someone who isn't on my level?! You act like it was my choice!" Amity was sweating with how much effort was being put in. But she knew she couldn't lose here. Not to Willow.

Amity made a spell circle and gathered pieces of the abomination to accumulate at Willow's feet, restraining her. Amity moved the abomination forward, knocking Willow over. The abomination kept accumulating over Willow, slowly consuming her. "I'm sorry, Willow. I'm sorry it had to end this way. But I'm moving up, and you're not coming with me."

Willow couldn't move. Tears were welling up. "I know you're moving up... I know that I wouldn't be able to match you in power..." Amity looked on at Willow with stern sorrow as Willow was being incapacitated. "But I don't care about that! YOU DID!"

Willow's eyes glowed an eerie green, and the ground trembled. Thick, thorny vines sprouted all over the place. Amity looked around in shock that Willow was capable of this. 

"You don't understand, Amity! I was so upset when you stopped hanging around me! I know you're powerful, I ADMIRED that!" The vines freed Willow from her restraints and carried her up. "And then you and your NEW friends had to stick me with that AWFUL NICKNAME! Do you understand how hard it is to be sidelined like that?! To be told you're WEAK by everyone around you!" Now, the vines were starting to attack toward the bleachers where Boscha and her group were. Luz saw this and immediately jumped to help them.

Amity could barely dodge all of them. "I had nothing to do with that nickname! I just heard people use it, I didn't start-" Suddenly, one of the vines hit Amity square in the chest. Amity gasped for air and was sent flying away. Principal Bump stepped in. "This is going too far, young la-" Bump couldn't finish his sentence before another vine struck him in the head and knocked him right out.

"And now I see that you're doing the same thing to Luz! You're keeping your distance, you're avoiding her in public, I see it, Amity! And I WON'T LET YOU TO HURT HER LIKE YOU HURT ME!!"

Amity regained her composure and was barely given time to think before more vines were about to hit. With quick thinking, Amity threw up a magical circular cage that cut off some of the vines aimed at her. The vines were knocking on the cage. The vines were being worn down as they knock on the cage which was damaging to the touch. However, Amity's integrity was also being worn down as every knock took energy from her.

Willow was hovering over Amity, watching as Amity was slowly growing weaker. "Who's half a witch now, Amity?! WHO'S HALF A WITCH NOW, AMITY?!?!"

In the meantime, Luz was rushing over to Boscha and her gang, who were trapped in the rubble of the bleachers caused by Willow's vines. She was trying to pry the rubble off of the girls who were crying for help, but she was struggling hard. "Can you guys help me out here??" Boscha hesitated for a bit before actually helping Luz save themselves. The rubble was cleared and Luz was gasping for air. "Huff... are you oka-" They were gone as soon as they were freed. Figures, Luz thought.

Luz looked toward the fight and saw just how bad things were getting. Willow was out of control... But then she looked at the vine that was cut off by Amity's barrier. She looked into the rings. "Wait a second..." She looked at where the rings would be... and found something like a pattern! She drew it over and tapped it... But it did nothing. Time was running short, and Amity was looking wearier by the second. She decided to try something different. She put the drawing on the vine to test it out. The vine stopped lashing about. Luz took her hand off of it. But she didn't know what to do. She threw her hands on her head trying to figure some plan out of this, and the vine moved up as a response. Luz noticed this and moved her hand around. The vine did what Luz wanted it to do. Luz brought the vine closer to her and touched it. She felt like she could understand it, how it was feeling.

"Shh, there, there. This is a lot for you, huh... Neither of you is completely aware of what you're doing, are you?"

Luz had an idea. She jumped on top of the vine and motioned it towards Willow, where the vines were originating from. "WILLOW, IT'S TIME TO STOP!" Willow and Amity both looked over in surprise as Luz rode in on a rogue vine. Luz jumped off and slapped a plant glyph on the root of the vines. The vines all stopped at once, and Willow looked around.

"Willow, you told me that plants should be cared for, that they are living creatures! Do you know what they're feeling right now?! They're out of control, they're hurt, they don't know what they're doing! And that's because they're extensions of you, Willow! We need to talk this out, and stop fighting! You only wanted to take out your anger, but you can't fix anything like that, not even how you feel!"

Willow looked around at the damage she had done. She was in shock of the sheer destruction, Principal Bump knocked out, and Amity barely clinging to consciousness. The vines slowly retracted back into the ground as Luz willed them to. She went to Amity who had just put her barrier down. Amity could barely stand afterward. Luz helped her up to her feet and then walked toward Willow. Willow couldn't bear to look at either of them.

"Willow..." Luz said softly as she reached a hand out to Willow... But Willow turned away and ran. Luz watched as one of her first real friends in the Boiling Isles ran away, and knew she couldn't give chase. She had to care for Amity and Principal Bump. She did so, and Willow looked back briefly at this happening as she ran, and then kept going...

She kept going, far, far from the academy...


	5. Thorning

Luz was with Amity in the nurse's office, which consisted of two uncomfortable beds, a first aid kit, and a strange, eight-armed, three-eyed giraffe-man in a surprisingly fitting doctor's outfit. Amity slowly woke up and sat up. An ice pack fell from her forehead onto her lap. She was still a bit dazed but managed to recognize Luz.

"Nngh... Luz? How long was I out?" Amity asked wearily.

"Oh, about thirty minutes, more or less," Luz responded.

"Indeed," the nurse responded with a deep, smooth voice. Or rather, the presumed nurse giraffe man. "thirty-three minutes and twenty-four seconds you spend unconscious as soon as you were put on the bed due to magical fatigue. You expended a lot of your ability in that witches' duel and based on your reputation, teacher, and advanced training, I would have to say that either you fought someone rather powerful, and/or you had a lot of emotional baggage behind your magic. All you needed was a short rest to regain your stamina, but do be cautious in standing. That is my report for Amity Blight."

Luz and Amity looked on at the giraffe man as he was going on about the report. "Uhh... noted," Amity responded to that whole dialogue. "And did you contact anyone else about this?" She asked with a hint of worry.

The giraffe man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dang it, I almost had it perfectly! And, uh, no. I normally would, but Principal Bump told me not to this time. Also, I notified Principal Bump about you waking up. Please get out of my office."

"Come on, Amity," Luz said, offering a hand. "I'll help you up and out."

Amity was hoisted on Luz's shoulder and the two walked out. Just as soon, Principal Bump spotted them from across the hall. "Ah, just one moment girls!" Luz halted and allowed Bump to catch up. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine," Luz responded. "Amity?"

Amity tried to steady herself up. "I'm alright. Just a bit out of it... You didn't tell my parents or Madam Lilith?"

Bump shook his head. "I think you've had enough stress for one day. Here," Bump said as he offered her a slip of paper. "give this to your parents. It explains your tardiness for assisting me. And one more thing, Luz. Do keep in touch with Willow. I'm concerned for her well-being."

After that, Bump walked off, and Luz and Amity walked out of the school. They both sat on the steps of the school.

"Hey Amity... you doing alright?" Luz asked in concern.

"I already told everyone that I was fine, and you were in the room each time."

"I mean... are you okay with your... feelings?"

Amity thought about that, and couldn't answer. Luz sighed. "I'm sorry, Amity... I just wanted you two to get along, but that wasn't my business... I didn't mean for-"

"It's fine, Luz," Amity answered. "This... was going to happen eventually. You just sped up the inevitable. I just... didn't know that's what Willow felt, for years..."

It was silent for a bit. The cool, dry breeze of oncoming dawn brushing by. 

"Listen, Luz," Amity said breaking the silence. "Willow wasn't entirely wrong. If you want to stop talking, then-"

"No way," Luz interrupted. "I see the good in you, Amity. I think you're a great person to talk with, I still have yet to eat a painberry sandwich with you!"

Amity raised an eyebrow at Luz. Luz got the hint and went straight to the point. "What I mean is, no matter what happens, I do want to be your friend. And dang it, I'm not gonna let you leave me behind easy!"

Amity smiled at that. Some solace in all of this. "In that case, I will do my part as well. I won't avoid you in public anymore. And I'll try my best to cherish this friendship more than my status. Heck, Boscha and the others beat it when they had the chance, I have no room for cowards in my life," Amity said with a smirk. Her face softened into a genuine smile. "I promise... I'll try to be a good friend."

Luz was moved almost to tears. She shot a hug at Amity, which took her by surprise. Amity blanked out in confusion. Then, she returned the favor, hoping she was doing it right. Then, Amity felt the warmth of what true friendship felt like. Whether or not she's felt it before, it had been a long time since she had felt so... Comfortable.

Amity then gave a proper hug to Luz.

"But studies still come first," Amity said.

"I'll accept that."

~~~~~~~~~

Luz walked back to the owl house, feeling drained from today. However, she was immediately greeted by her mentor.

"Ah, there you are, kid! I was wondering what took you so long," greeted Eda

"And you've been searching for me?" Luz asked with wide-eyed appreciation and hope.

"What? Oh, yeah, no, I figured you were with your other troublemakers."

Luz then looked upset. Not at Eda not looking for Luz, that was totally in line with what she would say. But at the mention of her other troublemakers, especially with one of them having taken off without a word. She just hoped Willow was alright...

Eda noticed Luz's thoughts racing and decided to jump in, help Luz take her mind off things. "Hey kid, look what I got just earlier." She pulled out a jar with a thick, glowing blue substance. "Genuine painberry jam! The real stuff, not that fake stuff from the markets."

King ran in with his face... Skull... Head flushed red. "THEY'RE SO GOOD THEY MAKE YOU FORGET HOW MUCH PAIN THEY CAUSE!"

To be fair, this did help Luz cheer up a bit. "Thanks, but I'm gonna have to hold off on that for today."

Before Eda could question it, Hooty threw the door open. "LUZ, YOUR FRIEND IS HERE TO SPREAD A DEADLY VIRUS!"

Luz almost got excited to hear friend, but after hearing the virus part, she was actually shocked. She stepped outside and Gus was standing there, blanket draped over him.

"H-h-hey, Luz," Gus said with a congested nose. "There's a-ah... Ah... a-CHOO!" An ice spike shot out of his mouth and struck one of Eda's human treasures (a glass-blown clown). Eda looked disprovinglybat Gus before shutting the door on the two.

"Hey, Gus. Why are you out of bed? By like... A few miles?"

"Luz... W-Willow's mom c-came to my p-p-place, and asked if I knew wh-where Willow w-was... Is she h-h-here?"

Luz was shocked. "Wait... Willow's gone?!"

Gus nodded his head weakly. "L-Luz... What h-happened?"

Luz sighed, sat down, and then told him what happened on that very same day just earlier...

~~~~~~~~~

A lone witch walked the forest, the moon as her only source of light. She walked, not knowing where she was going, but knowing it didn't matter.

"This... Isn't fair..." She said weakly... She kept travelling...

Suddenly, she stopped at a mighty and gargantuan tree. She stood there in awe at the size of this log. She rested her head on it.

"This is wrong... I should turn back... But to where? Back to my life that's falling apart?"

"..."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" she looked around, finding who it was she was apologizing to. But found no one. She then looked at the tree. "Oh. It was you, wasn't it?"

"..."

"Yeah... It's been rough..."

"..."

"Huh. That's pretty old. Ancient even. Er- I mean that in the best way, of course!"

"..."

"I see... You've had your fair share of troubles too, haven't you?"

"..."

"Wow. They take that much from you? Even though you offer it to them, they tried to take more than what they needed."

"..."

"Well... Not all that different story, actually. I had my trust broken too. Now I'm lost... And I ended up here."

"..."

"You know... I wouldn't mind that. I can protect you. I can protect you from others who would try to take your branches. I can shield you from those who want to take advantage of you, thinking that they can just- take what they want without any consequences!"

"..."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I should've opened with that...

"I'm Willow. What's yours?"

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this all the way through! I didn't think this would get as much attention as it did, but in the end, I'm happy that I was able to make something others can enjoy! I initially made this for myself, but in the end, I'm glad I was able to share it!
> 
> What did you think? Feel free to leave any comments about how you felt about this little look into a potential future for the series! If there is anything that could be improved on, let me know! I'm great about constructive criticism and will consider any criticisms.
> 
> If by some off chance anyone decides to voice it over or even animate it, all that I ask for is ~~$400 up front and 75% of all profits~~ a link to the original story in your description and to let me know, if only so that I may see it myself!
> 
> Cheers, y'all! Keep mooing!


	6. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks since the Willow incident, as well as the tireless search for her by Luz and Co. Luz has learned a few new tricks since then, and now is ready for something she's been waiting for since her first day living in the Boiling Isles.

"YOU'RE GETTING WHAT TODAY?!" cried out an excited Luz in the middle of the academy halls. It was enough to deafen the halls of chattering. Amity, standing right next to her, stands unphased by this outburst. It was normal and it wasn't going to change, but Luz owned it and Amity admired that.

"Yeah," Amity replied calmly in response. "All witches get a staff at some point, and since I'm working under madam Lilith, I'm getting mine earlier than others. If for no other reason than to master casting magic with a staff rather than enhance the magic I already use. It's a pretty rough process, but I invite the challe-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PALISMAN WILL BE??" Luz asked, interrupting Amity and her train of thought. 

Amity struggled to recoup her thoughts. "I- what-"

"I'll bet it's a snake!" Luz continued. "Smart, calculating, a powerful bite, and seemingly rough and cold on the surface with a caring, sweet secret side!"

Amity blushed lightly. "Ugh, you're worse than Ed and Em." Then Amity started thinking it over. "But you might be on to something. Maybe a hawk? That kinda fits, plus I'd really like a hawk Palisman. Ooh, or maybe a horse? Strong, fast, diligent, loyal! Or maybe I'll be strong enough to create a wyvern?? Oh man, I have so many theories, I've dreamt about this moment since I started doing magic!" Amity was slowly showing her childlike excitement, which she has been more open to express thanks to Luz, who also has her thoughts racing over what Amity's Palisman could be.

At some point, Amity inhaled and composed herself. "Anyways, I'll be going with an Emperor's Coven stavesman after school wraps up. He'll be the one to find out which branch of the Ancient Palisman tree is meant to be mine, as well as craft it to perfection. It'll be a long process, but afterward, I can pick you up at the Owl House on my soon-to-be staff and we can grab some not-dogs or something!"

Luz gasped at the realization that Amity will have her own staff. "That's right! You can go anywhere! You can go down to Bonesborough and back in no time at all, you could-"

"Hup, hold on-" Amity said interrupting Luz this time. "That doesn't mean we can go on a joyride to who knows where, so we can skip that potentially life-threatening adventure," Amity said jokingly. "I still have a family that tries to keep me at home as much as they can. But yes, Luz, I will have the potential to go anywhere we want."

Luz smiled dopily thinking about exploring the isles with her new best friend. Seeing the sights, maybe revisiting the knee, and if they're lucky, maybe even finding...

Luz's face fell thinking about her. Amity noticed this and could tell what's on her mind. Amity put her hand on Luz's shoulder. "Hey, I'll tell you what. When I get my staff, we can swing by as many places as we can." Luz looked at Amity and managed to crack a smile.

"Thanks, Amity. I just can't believe that the guards searched everywhere. There has to be some nook or cranny they haven't looked in."

"Well, keep in mind that there are some places even the Emperor's Guards aren't allowed, whether it's for public safety, keeping things secret, or a matter of respecting privacy. And it wouldn't be a matter of privacy because no one would've passed up on that kind of reward."

"Yeah, true. And thanks for pitching in on that, by the way."

Amity nodded. "It is upsetting, though, that not even the Oracle Coven can pinpoint where she is. It has to be somewhere that has some kind of magical interference. I've got some ideas we can explore, assuming you can keep a secret.

Luz nodded in response to that. The bell screamed, notifying them that they've gotta get moving. "Alright, well, good luck on the rest of your courses today," Amity said wrapping things up. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure!" Luz agreed. "Gus and I will be a while because we wanted to check out a book at the library, so save us a seat!"

Amity agreed and was on her way to class. She passed Boscha and her posse (the Bosse, if you may) on the way and didn't give them so much as a side glance. The Bosse responded with complicated feelings of "we're too cool for you anyways" and "I can't believe she ditched us for the human." It was just the way Amity liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So I got some requests to continue the story and since I've been bored and also since 1B is coming up in a week from publishing this chapter(HYPE), I figured I might as well go for it! Might as well flesh this out while there's still time to do so before 1B totally upends this fic and turns it into an AU instead of a probable future for the series lol. That said, here's another first short chapter to get a train going. Here's to hoping I come out as strong with this one!


End file.
